A White Day's Proposal
by StoryWriter369
Summary: Happy White Day! Sequel to "A New Year's Surprise". One-shot: GrayLu


A White Day's Proposal

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**This is a White Day's one-shot special and a sequel to my one-shot "A New Year's Surprise". Enjoy (**I hope**)!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN THE SONG "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian McKnight.**

* * *

Normal POV-7:49PM

Lucy Heartfilia felt ignored by her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. He was her boyfriend for 4 years. Now she was 21 years old-or 28 years old due to the Tenroujima incident-and Gray was 22 years old-or 29 due to the Tenroujima incident.

For about a month he had been acting strange. Gray and Lucy had only been having short conversations before he would run off, claiming he had to do something. Lucy, in truth, felt like he was hiding something.

"_Is he cheating on me_?" Lucy wondered, immediately wiping that thought away. "_Gray would NEVER do that!_"

Gray was currently sitting next to her at the bar, his left arm around her waist. Lucy felt a chill down her back as if someone were trying to burn a hole through her. Lucy turned and saw Juvia glaring at her menacingly. Lucy shivered. Juvia wasn't ready to accept that they had been dating for nearly _four years_. Still, it was reasonable since Juvia had liked-_no, loved_-Gray, she would be like this. What _didn't _make sense was the fact that it had been about _four years_. Lyon was after her, but she didn't bother to notice. It was weird, really.

It was dark outside. Gray had insisted that he take her out today. It was an amazing day if you'd asked Lucy. Gray had taken her to the clearing where the Rainbow Sakura tree was-The place where they had first kissed. They had a picnic there and Sakura leaves blew softly in the wind. Gray gave her a bracelet with a heart charm. Engraved on the band of the bracelet was "_G+L=Forever Together"_.Romantic, ne?

They shared a long, passionate kiss under the Sakura tree. Then Gray took Lucy to _another _small clearing that held a hidden duck pond. They played with the ducks and fed extra bread to them that Gray had brought.

Later on, Gray asked her what her favorite flowers were-And she answered, "All! Any kind! They're all beautiful, aren't they?"

"Are you okay, Luce? You seem tense," Gray noticed. Lucy knew he was right.

"Eh…Nothing, Gray. Don't worry!" Lucy smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey…Luce…I wanna take you somewhere. Follow me?" Gray asked.

"Okay!" Lucy replied, getting up from her seat at the same time as him. He held out his hand and Lucy held onto it as they walked out of the guild.

"_Come to think of it…Why is Gray dressed like this_?" Lucy wondered.

* * *

Gray's POV

"Gray! Where are we going? You seem so nervous!" Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry…" I mumbled. I let go of her hand to find it sweating. I quickly wiped it off on my pants leg. I had dressed in a black button-down shirt, black dress pants, black sneakers, a white jacket, and my usual cross-necklace. I held her hand again and started to continue walking.

When we were almost to our destination, I said, "Stop walking, Luce." She stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Here, put this on, Luce," I told her, handing her a blindfold. She gave me a questioning gaze and I sighed.

"Please, Luce?" I pleaded, which I _rarely _do.

"Okay, Gray," Lucy mumbled. I smiled as she blindfolded herself.

"I'll guide you," I reassured her, putting my hands on her shoulders. I steered her to our destination, but not before I waved my hand at it. Suddenly, a dim light filled the night. I steered Lucy towards the place we were going to.

* * *

Normal POV

Lanterns floated in the sky, creating a dim light in the night. Flowers and petals were everywhere on the ground, but they _were _placed there, after all. White ribbons hung from the tree branches. White sparkles (silver and pink glitter) swirled everywhere due to the wind. A guitar lay next to a grave. Yeah, Jude and Layla Heartfilia's grave.

"Stay here, Luce," Gray ordered gently. Lucy nodded, a bit nervous.

Gray went over to the guitar and picked it up and slung it over his neck. He set his fingers in place. "Okay, Luce. Take off the blindfold." Gray started to play the tune to a song (Marry Your Daughter-Brian McKnight).

Lucy untied her blindfold. She saw Gray facing her father and mother's graves and…

"_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Lucy gasped out of happiness and surprise. Gray turned to face Lucy, looking a bit nervous, but smiling the whole time.

_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

Lucy started to cry, her chocolate-brown eyes bright.

_She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

White and pink fireworks were released into the night sky-forming hearts.

_I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart..._

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do

Gray used his ice-make magic to create ice and make it burst. The flakes of ice blew around and he created snow in the air.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter…__**"**_

As Gray played the last chord, he smiled warmly at Lucy, walking towards her and slinging his guitar over his back.

In front of Lucy, Gray knelt on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, pink box. He flipped open the cover and there it was-A ring with a silver band; A pink sapphire in the middle; Shiny and beautiful.

"Luce, I've been with you for about 4 years…I love you with all my heart and I don't what I'd do without you…And now I think it's time, and I'm ready to ask you this special question…Will you marry me?" Gray proposed to his girlfriend, the one he wanted to be with-Forever.

Lucy started to shed tears of happiness, letting the warm tears trail down her face.

"Yes, I do!" Lucy answered, happiness leaking through her voice. She looked affectionately at her boyfriend-_ahem_, I mean _fiancé_. Gray took her hand gently and pushed the ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

Still holding his fiancée's hand, Gray got up from the ground and stood up. He smiled at her and kissed her, his lips moving against Lucy's passionately. Lucy moved her lips in time with him. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and Gray wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Finally, they pulled away to breathe.

_Click. Snap._ Still holding Lucy, Gray craned his neck behind Lucy to find his guild mates there. "Congratulations!" They cheered. Again, fireworks began to light up the sky and the white and pink glitter continued to swirl around in the air.

"I need to plan an engagement party! And then the wedding!" Mira squealed. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Just when we were alone…" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Shut up, Gray," Lucy mumbled back playfully.

"But they ruined the moment," Gray whined quietly. Lucy giggled and released her arms from Gray's neck. Gray pulled Lucy into a tight, affectionate hug before releasing her.

Gray and Lucy held hands and faced their guild mates, Lucy's head resting on Gray's shoulder.

Today would be a day they'd _never _forget.

* * *

_Day of the engagement party…_

Lucy and Gray were swarmed by Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, and Blue Pegasus. "Congratulations" was said so many times that Gray was starting to get annoyed.

"Thank you, Gray! Now I can be with Juvia-chan!" Lyon exclaimed to Gray, making Lucy laugh at him. Gray only rolled his eyes at the hearts in his "brother's" eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with dance, karaoke, speeches, and a ridiculous amount of "congratulations!". Still, the couple was touched about how many people showed up.

* * *

_The day of the wedding…_

Lucy was walking down the aisle, Makarov acting as he father. The flower girl was Wendy. The maid of honor was Erza and the best man was Natsu-surprisingly Gray had chosen him.

The other bridesmaids were Levy, Bisca, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia.

The other groomsmen were Gajeel, Alzack, Freed, Lyon, and Loke (Gray's request to Lucy).

The wedding music played as Lucy walked down the aisle. Gray smiled at her and she smiled back. Mira was crying out of happiness, Juvia was crying _lightly_ (so she wouldn't drown everyone) for a different reason, and Levy cried because she was happy for her best friend. Erza only smiled softly at her in reassurance of everything being okay.

Lucy made it to the end of the aisle and the guy at the podium said, "We are all gathered here today to…" Lucy zoned out as she stared into Gray's eyes, his warm, gray eyes. She could tell that Gray was zoning out too, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

Romeo was the ring bearer and held out the two rings on a cushion.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartfilia to be lawfully wedded wife?" The guy asked (Sorry, I don't know what the guy is called).

"I will," Gray said.

"Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Gray answered firmly.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to be your wedded husband?"

"I will," Lucy answered.

"Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Lucy vowed.

"Gray Fullbuster, repeat after me and hold your loved one's hands," The guy instructed. Gray did so.

"Repeat after me: 'I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.'"

"I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," Gray repeated and slipped Lucy's ring on her left hand's ring finger.

"Lucy Heartfilia, repeat after me: 'I, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.'"

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," Lucy repeated, slipping Gray's ring on his ring finger.

"Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, (and) the joining of your hands (and the giving of these rings), by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride," The guy announced. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster."

Gray dipped Lucy and kissed her with passion, holding her waist and caressing her cheek. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. The invited guilds cheered.

Gray broke the kiss and they panted for air. "I love you, Gray Fullbuster," Lucy whispered lovingly to her husband.

"And I love _you _Mrs. Heartfilia-Fullbuster," Gray smiled warmly at his wife.

* * *

**Okay! And this is the White's Day Special and sequel to "A New Year's Surprise". I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**

**Ja'ne! **


End file.
